Electronic devices generate heat during operation. Electronic devices typically include a circuit board and circuitry disposed on or within the circuit board. A heatsink can be used to dissipate heat from the circuitry to a cooling medium, such as air or a coolant. The heatsink allows the temperature of the circuitry to be regulated at appropriate levels for operation. In computers, heatsinks are used to cool one or more cores (processor cores, graphic cores, or the like) in one or more integrated circuits disposed on a circuit board. The heatsinks are mounted on the one or more integrated circuits to dissipate the heat from the integrated circuits during operation. Heatsinks can be used for other high-power semiconductor devices where heat dissipation is needed for proper operation. Heatsinks are designed to have large surface areas that are in contact with the cooling medium to dissipate the heat from the circuitry to the cooling medium. A fan can also be combined with the heatsink to further dissipate the heat away from the circuitry. A heatsink, which is usually made out of copper or aluminum, contributes to an overall size and cost of an electronic device, since the heatsink can be large in size as compared to the smaller circuitry that it is cooling.